Mohatu ( MysticCanines'Heroine732 Fanfic Character )
Mohatu father of Ahadi he used to live in Asia, but he was able to travel careful like alley cats can and he'd sometimes speak with the Greek lions or the Egyptian lions. Mohatu father of Ahadi also had the courage to save tigers from trouble in China and India so he was often invited to their celebrations Mohatu is open-minded, valiant, loyal, cooperative, determined confident and compassionate. Mohatu father of Ahadi even respected dholes up in Asia, but he'd sometimes express himself and ask golden jackals for permission to hunt with them if he was starving. Mohatu also liked Asia's foxes, he frquently visited Corsac fox and Tibetan fox and the Bengal fox once in a while. Striped Hyenas and Caracals are the two species Mohatu does his best to keep a distance from. But Mohatu trusts his small cousins Sand Cats and Wildcats. He also follows several of the raptor birds of Asia It's when Mohatu father of Ahadi reached Ethiopia he searched for a new den. His favorite areas of Ethiopia are Blue Nile Falls, Rift Valley, Simien Mtns, and Mendebo Mtns. But later he chose Pride Rock as his new den, and then he found his mate Friends Ahadi Mufasa Askiri ( the first lion guard leader ) Mfalme Samson Samson's father Aslan Leonidas Socrates Alex Uru Dwala Naanda Hawaogopi Florrie Sarabi Diku Simba Nala's father Mheetu Kovu Asmodel Hamliel Goliath Lionel Lionheart Nala Kopa Kion Leo Zuba Makunga Vitani Badili Kiara Rani Rafiki Makini Bhati Zazu Reirei Tamaa Anga Kongwe Trivia Mohatu father of Ahadi talks with his hybrid relative Mohatu who is a female leading her own Lion Guard team Mohatu father of Ahadi takes Scar to the area in Ethiopia called the budaber ( Gate Of Evil- eyed people ) Mohatu father of Ahadi took good ancestors to Egypt's great Pyramid Mohatu father of Ahadi sometimes advises Jasiri near Mizimu Grove Mohatu father of Ahadi share's antelope scraps with Reirei Mohatu father of Ahadi gives Bhati little snacks to thank her Mohatu father of Ahadi meets Leo near Mt Olympus Mohatu father of Ahadi speaks with the Snow Leopard once in a while Mohatu father of Ahadi is great friends with tigers and golden jackals Mohatu father of Ahadi lets Badili visit Pride Rock Mohatu father of Ahadi chats a lot with Sarabi's sisters Mohatu father of Ahadi goes to the Himalayan Mtn on his favorite Asian holidays Mohatu father of Ahadi warns his pride of Gardula magicians Mohatu father of Ahadi helps lions of his pride not get their whiskers cut Mohatu father of Ahadi helps Jasiri be careful with her decisions of Shenzi and Janja giving her caution Mohatu father of Ahadi protects Vuruga Vuruga's herd because he knows folklore of her species Mohatu father of Ahadi has carvings of mythical lions from Greece because he thinks of the state is beautiful Mohatu father of Ahadi sometimes runs below Anga so a meal can be shared Mohatu father of Ahadi once in a while chats with Leonidas up in Egypt Mohatu father of Ahadi cooperates with Tamaa during hard rescues Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732